Farmlife
by Sour Lemoni
Summary: A girl who wants to be a farmer, and the guy that got in her way. Living the farmlife can be tough. Especially with the knowledge that you could be murdered in your sleep at any time... Might continue this.
1. No Fair!

**A/N Hi people!! I am sooo happy to finally post this story!! This is a love/hate story that takes place in Mineral Town : ) And it will be told from either Claire or Jack's point of view. (POV) So now I'm just hoping that someone will actually read it! And if you DO read it, please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon :'(**

Claire's POV

I walked onto my new farm land, taking in the fresh air. I couldn't wait to start my career as a farmer. Way better than the city life. I was walking up to see the house when someone called my name.

"Hello...Miss Claire?" A tubby man with a red top hat called.

"Yes?" I answered, walking up to two men.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm the mayor Thomas, and this is Jack." He said, indicating to the taller one. He nodded at me. The mayor went on.

"You see...Jack here...well the farm..." I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "The farm belongs to him."

"WHAT?!" I exploded. The mayor cringed.

"The previous owner has left the farm to him. We just now found the will. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you sooner." This could not be happening.

"But that's not fair!" I protested. The mayor didn't say anything, but instead handed me my money back. I looked at Jack desperately. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. I gave him my best death glare and stomped into what must be the town.

I kept going until I reached an inn. A redheaded girl greeted me there.

"Hi. You must be the new farmer right?" She said eagerly.

"Well I _WAS_." I quickly explained about Jack.

"OMG, I am so sorry. You can stay here if you like."

"Ok-thanks." I accepted.

"Ann." She said, holding out her hand to shake.

"Claire." I said, taking it.

Jack's POV

I was so guilty. I have never been good with lying or guilt. My two major weakpoints. The reason for this guilt was the blond girl, Claire. I felt terrible about taking over. She had paid and everything. But I would make it up to her somehow. I shoved the thought aside for later and went to go check out my new house.

I had spent the entire afternoon trying to clear the mess of a field. No such luck, I hadn't even cleared half. But I would work some more on it tomorrow. After I made it up to Claire.

I entered my house to find two rooms. A bedroom and a bathroom. Ok. Note to self: Buy a kitchen as soon as possible. At least there was a TV. I turned it on a flipped through the four channels. _FOUR _channels. Ugh. I turned off the TV and laid on the bed. I fell into uneasy sleep, my head spinning with thoughts of Claire.

**A/N Ok, really short, I know. But the next chapter will definitely be longer, and funnier too. I'll update soon!!**


	2. The Harvest Goddess Hates Jack

**A/N I'm back!! Ok this chapter is way longer. Hopefully you think it's funny in some places too. Please review! Ok now read on. :-p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. The phrase "home skillet biscuit" comes from my lovely friend. Thanks Trinity!!**

Claire's POV

What was that noise. If they don't stop they are most likely going to end up dead.

I opened my eyes sleepily. Ann. Banging pots together.

"ANN!!" I screeched. "WHAT THE FREAK!!" She giggled.

"You're _FINALLY _awake!"

"Well duh." I stated, rolling my eyes.

"Did you know you sleep like a rock?" She asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Whatever." I was grumpy she had waken me up.

Ann and I had stayed up practically all night, watching movies, drinking soda, keeping the boys up. I thought back.

"_Hey Claire. You know what's incredibly fun?"_

"_What?" I yawned. She didn't answer, but instead beckoned me over by the wall. She then pounded, hard. I jumped at the loud sound._

"_Jeez, Ann. What did the poor wall ever do to you?" I asked. She held up her finger to her lips. Then she banged it again._

"_SHUT UP ANN WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!!" I heard a yell and what sounded like a body falling to the floor. Ann had a laughing fit._

"_Who is that?" I asked, a little afraid._

"_Don't worry. It's just Gray and Cliff."_

"_Who?" I asked again._

"_Gray and Cliff. They're about our age. Gray works at the Blacksmith's shop, he's the one that yelled. Cliff helps out at the Winery with Duke and Manna. He's the one that fell out of his bed." With that she burst into hysterics once more._

Yeah, we had done that basically all night. I didn't think I would be on Gray and Cliff's good sides after that.

"Come on. Breakfast is ready." Ann said loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I followed her down stairs into the kitchen. I was vaguely aware I was still in my pajamas, but no one was really even here anyways.

We had pancakes and sausage that morning. Delicious ones I might add. After we had finished, Ann excused herself by saying she needed to go help her dad now. I just sat on the table, drumming my fingers.

Ah. Now back to reality.

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!

I couldn't stay at the Inn the whole entire time. I had no money and I couldn't ask that of Ann. I didn't think I could afford the trip home though either. And so I sat, debating my choices. What I didn't notice was the all-too-familiar face walk in.

Jack's POV

I walked into the Inn, hoping she would be there. I spotted her at the middle table. Why was I here again? That's right. My conscience couldn't even wait until noon. I approached the blond carefully, but when I got close enough I re-thought coming back later. She was wearing tiny short-shorts and a super tight top that left her midriff bare.

"Um...C-Claire?" Her head snapped towards me.

"Son of a home skillet biscuit! Don't sneak up on me like that!" then she seemed to realize who it was and narrowed her eyes.

"You. What do you want?" She asked forcefully, standing up fully and stepping in closer to me. Suddenly her eyes widened and she lost her menacing tone.

"Why are you so red?" I didn't say anything but closed my eyes tilted my head down. I opened my eyes just in time to see her turn as red as me, if not redder, and storm upstairs. I heard a door slam not to long after that. I shook my head in disbelief. That was twice now. The Harvest Goddess was against me.

**A/N Ok, not that much longer but it was longer GOSH. Ok so now you're done, and all you have to do is hit that little button that has the words "submit review" on it!! Pretty please :3**


End file.
